falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Breakheart Banks
POIMilitaryBB03 (tank southeast) RelayTowerInt09 (Western Bell vessel) |refid = (cave) (tank southeast) (Western Bell vessel) }} Breakheart Banks is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout Breakheart Banks is a small family farm on the banks of the Saugus River. Prior to the Sole Survivor's visit to this farm, it was overrun by super mutants. This is evidenced by the corpses of the farmers on the first floor and the smashed automatic turret just outside the farmhouse. The approach to Breakheart Banks can be tricky because the house has a commanding view of the area to the west and south. There is also a fortification garrisoned by a single super mutant and some Mutant hounds. Inside the shack there is a mattress, a weapons workbench, a steamer trunk, as well as a fridge stocked with corn cobs and mole rat meat. A cooking station can be used next to the corn field. Notable loot * Super mutant waistcloth - In the scouting tower. * Super mutant chest harness - In the main building next to the weapons workbench. * Over 22 corn cobs - To be picked up in the field and in the fridge. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth * Greenskins: A Minutemen quest to clear out a nearby group of super mutants that have been terrorizing a settlement. * Hypothesis * Kidnapping: A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. Notes * The remains of a crashed military convoy can be found to the east on the road running past the banks. The location has three crashed semi tractor-trailers, with one carrying two armored vehicles. The trailer still on the road has a locked rear door. The area is protected by leveled military robots. After the main quest is finished, it will become a checkpoint for whichever faction was helped during the main quest. * To the northwest a fishing boat is stranded; it has an interior which can be entered and is the source of the nautical radio signal. * If the area is cleared and the Nuka-Cola Quantum is collected before speaking to the settlers for The Slog: Greenskins, the Nuka-Cola Quantum will reappear and enemies will respawn. * Despite having the farm/settlement icon, this location does not have a workshop and therefore cannot become a settlement. * The Breakheart Banks cave (zUnusedCave) is an unused map. * There is a car near the north end, with tin can alarms suspended overhead and skeleton lovers in an eternal embrace. * If Curie is with the Sole Survivor when they approach, she may comment, "Oh, how wonderful!" * If Curie is in the garden with corn stalks, she may say "Oh, poor farmers." * If Piper is with the player character in the garden with corn stalks, she may comment, "Hope these folks didn't suffer. Course, knowing Super mutants..." * If Preston Garvey is with the player, in the corn stalks, he laments that "These people never stood a chance." Appearances Breakheart Banks appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Breakheart Banks is named after the real-life location Breakheart Reservation, which is roughly in the same location in the towns of Saugus and Wakefield. Bugs When trying to clear out the location for the Brotherhood of Steel side quest, Cleansing the Commonwealth: Breakheart Banks, the quest may become stuck and fail to complete. * A workaround for this is using the console and inputting . Gallery Breakhearts Banks cave local map.png|Unused cave map Breakheart Banks Fishing boat cabin map.jpg|Stranded fishing boat Breakheart banks2.jpg|Overgrown corn farm Breakheart banks5.jpg|Melons Breakheart banks1.jpg Breakheart banks4.jpg Breakheart banks3.jpg Breakheart banks6.jpg Breakheart banks7.jpg Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Breakheart Banks fr:Breakheart Banks pt:Margens de Breakheart ru:Брейкхарт-Бэнкс uk:Брейкхарт-Бенкс zh:心碎河岸